A visit from the doppleganger
by EdithLake
Summary: Katherine Pierce takes matters to her own hand, after having recurring dirty dreams about her doppleganger, Elena Gilbert. Elena/Katherine, Elena/Jeremy, Katherine/Jeremy
1. Keeping it in the family

She can hear her moan even through the front door. As she gets closer to them, the moans fasten and get louder, sometimes completely replacing with the word „yes" breathed out in the most passionate way. Finally she sees them, tangled together between white sheets. She is on top and his hands are tied to the bed frame. He has given the whole control in her hands, or better yet, to her hips, which are fastly moving up and down. As she is about to come, her eyes drift to the door, where she is standing. While climaxing she grins into the other girls face and let's out a laugh which melts with her final moans.

Katherine woke up, covered in sweat, heart racing. Again. She had this dream AGAIN. Since she has been gone from Mystic Falls, starting a new life in New York, she has been having reccuring dreams about her. Sometimes it's her alone, enjoying a bath, sometimes it's with someone else. _Honestly_, Katherine thinks to herself, _I have seen her with everybody from that fucking town. Even that werewolf boy._ This time it was Damon. It always stinged a little more when it was one of the brothers. She couldn't help to feel angry and aroused at the same time. Angry because she was having her way with men who used to lust after her, Katherine. But she was riding them like she owned them and she dared to laugh in her face while coming. That little bitch. But it was so hot at the same time, because – let's face it – Elena was hot, just like she was.

Katherine started wondering, what Elena was really like. It was weird to see her so dominating in her dreams, while in real life she was such a goodie two shoes. If she could, she would fuck her so hard that she would have no control over it. SHE would fuck Elena, not the other way around. _Would it be like looking in the mirror?_ She thought to herself. On the outside they were identical, but when you take the clothes off and get intimate.. Is she waxed and smooth down there, like she is, or does she prefer a more natural look? Do her nipples get automatically hard when she sees someone she'd like to fuck or does it take more to get her ready? What does she taste like? How does her orgasm face look? Wondering these things, Katherine hadn't even noticed that her hand had slipped between her legs and she was now softly caressing herself. She removed her hand, only to grab a vibrator from her nightstand. Maximum level and the buzzing 9 inch silicon toy entered her. She didn't need any foreplay this time, thinking about Elena had already made her soaking wet. Moving the toy faster and faster she started to moan and moved her free hand to her clit. The rhythm fastened as did her breathing until the grande finale where she moaned out Elena's name. That doppelganger bitch, she smiled, never fails to make me come. As a revelation, it suddenly occurred to her – I am Katherine Pierce, why should I satisfy with only fantasies if I could go out there and..

Katherine stood infront of the Gilbert house. Nobody was home, she had carefully listened for some minutes now and no activity implying life took place. She carefully opened the door and stepped in._ What's with small towns and not locking your door?_ Katherine stood silent for a second to make absolutely sure no one was home and continued to Elenas room. With her was a bag which contained the things she'll need – something to make Elena beg for mercy. Twice.

As she got to her room and planted her bag on the bed Katherine started to look around. It was too girly, too.. innocent for her taste. She pulled open some drawers. Shirts, socks, panties.. Panties. Atleast Elena has good taste, she acknowledged while inspecting a pair of black lace strings. The older doppelganger moved to Elena's desk. Something on that caught her eye. Is that.. a diary? Katherine was intrigued and amused at the same time. She grabbed the daybook and crashed down on Elena's bed. Last entry was from this morning.

_"Something happed last night that I don't quite understand.. And maybe writing it out will help me clear this up for myself. Uh.. where do I start? Where do I start to make it sound less horrible and wrong than it probably really is? Should I justify my actions? Because there really is a lot going on in my head and I am so stressed.. Damon has been gone for a week looking for a cure in Europe and he's in a place with no signal so I haven't heard from him in days. I don't even know if he's alive! And that's so frustrating. Plus I have needs. Being a vampire heightens everything and being with Damon – I have discovered a love for sex that I have never felt before. I am tense all the time, going out of my mind. I needed something to take my mind away! And that happened last night. But.. It was with someone it shouldn't have been with. He's my stepbrother AND a biological cousin, for god's sake!"_

Katherine's eyes lighted up. Seems like goodie two shoes isn't so good after all. As the text proceeded Kaherine unbuttoned her jeans and slid her hand inside her panties.

_"We found a bottle of Alaric's Whiskey under the livingroom couch and decided to drink it – to honor him in a way. But as the bottled emptied itself we got more free. We talked like we never had. About everything. He told me about Anna, and what went through his mind when he was having sex with a vampire. I told her about how Damon can find just the right puttons to press – quite literally. And I told him that I've lately even had sex dreams about Matt – how crazy is that. He jokingly asked me, if he had ever been in my dreams in that way. And though he hadn't, I suddenly felt weird. Good weird. I felt muscles clenching deep in me and my heartrate was rising. I could see he was thinking about it too, as his face got redder and his muscles tensed. I had never realized how muscular he has become. He started to lighten the mood saying that the only appropriate way to kiss for us was like this and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I went along with it and declared that this was definitely out as I gave him a lingering kiss on his lips. "Or this," he said as he grabbed my waist and pulled me onto him and started kissing my neck while his hands were caressing my butt. "Let's not even talk about this one" and I took off my top and moved his hands on my breasts. After that there were no awkward comments about what is wrong, because our mouths were too busy kissing. He took off my bra and sucked on my nipple. I couldn't keep it together anymore, as his tongue made circles around my hard nub and I whispered "Come on, fuck me, Jer." He didn't stop either but proceeded to open this belt as I was pulling down my panties. It happened so fast that the next thing I remember was his big cock being out and hard, veins showing and pulsating, I lowered myself on his dick, but didn't quite let him in. I let his cock slide between my legs, as I was so wet. He raised his hand and showed three of his fingers inside me and moaned "you are so ready". And I was. I let him inside of me and it was intoxicating. I couldn't see clear, I could only hear my heart beat louder than ever and feel him inside me. Against my walls. I started moving and his hips went along with the ride. Faster. I couldn't see anything anymore, it was all a blur. With every thrust I got more hungry. That was what I needed, what I had been needing for days. A release. Finally I just couldn't take it anymore and I came, collapsing on his chest. He came soon after and wrapped his big arms around my shivering body and gently kissed my neck. I don't know how long we layed there but suddenly a feeling of guilt took me over. What had I done?! It was my brother. And Damon.. Oh god."_

Katherine raised her eyes from the diary as she heard steps. But it was too late – she was caught. It was Jeremy, bluntly staring and her hand which was still in her pants.  
"I.. uh.. wanted to talk to you.." He was like hypnotized, looking at her hand which had been just pleasuring her. Katherine felt trapped for a moment. This was not her plan, she came her to fuck Elena. But soon enough a light bulb went off. _He thinks I am Elena._

"About last night? We should really talk about that.." She put on her best Elena impression. It had been a while, but it seemed to work, as Jeremy went all read and nodded. Then again, at the state he was in, she could probably speak with a Mexican acent and he'd still only think about her pussy. Elena's pussy.

"It was wrong," Jeremy finally composed himself, but the look in his eyes and his crotch were saying something entirely different.

"Technically yes, but.. I'm a vampire now. It's not like anything can happen. And besides that, what is so wrong about loving eachother? I really enjoyed it.." Katherine stepped closer to him as she said it. Jeremy took a step back, but Katherine could see him hardening.

"Didn't you?"

"Uh.. yes.. I mean, it was incredible. You are incredible, but it still feels so wrong.. and what about Damon?"

"Damon wants what's the best for me. And right now I am so stressed and going out of my mind that I need something to distract me. Someone to distract me." She had gotten close enough to put her hands around his neck. "I want you." She whispered right before she kissed him. It was like some switch was flipped in Jeremy, as he thug his fingers to her waist and kissed her back. Katherine led Jeremy to the bed, pushing him on to it. She ripped away he's jeans and underwear and exposed his cock. "Oh my," she said, tilting her head a bit. Quickly she climbed on her knees and sealed her lips against his member. He let out a loud groan. As her tongue played with Jeremy, doing circles around his cock head, she felt the need to have him on his knees also. She took her mouth off and stood up. "Why did you stop?" Jeremy panted. "Because it's my turn. Take off my panties and taste me. Taste your sister." If Jeremy would have been thinking clearly, he would have realized she was not Elena but at the moment his brain didn't have much blood, as it was centered somewhere else. He hooked his fingers to Katherines lilac silk panties and slowly tore them down, revealing her smooth and wet pussy. He instantly buried his face there, kissing her in all the right places. Soon his tongue was moving as deep in her as he could as his nose was brushing against her clit. Katherine moaned and had to grab the nightstand to keep her balance. He was getting more enthusiastic by the second and he added some fingers. As the tongue moved back to the clitoris, slowly making pulsating rounds around it, two of his fingers were making a way inside her. At first slowly brushing against the walls but then fucking her harder and harder. She felt like she was close, but that's not how she wanted to end their thryst. "Stop." Katherine breathed as she pulled his fingers out of her. "I need something bigger than those fingers." With one fingerpush Jeremy was on the bed again and Katherine sat on him, astride. "Would you like to be inside me?" Katherine purred into the boys ear. "Yes. Yes please. So fucking much." "Then tell me that. Tell your sister to let you in." "Let me in, Elena. Please. I.." "Tell your sister that. Tell her you want to fuck her until she cryes out your name." "Yes, I want to fuck you, sis, so hard. I want to fuck you until you come and collapse on me. Until you scream out my name because you're in fucking heaven."

"Jeremy, what's going on.." Katherine froze. _She's here. Elena._ She was still straddeling Jeremy, when she looked at the door with a sly grin "Good, I have been waiting for you. Your brother is nice and all, but that's not what I had in mind." She stared into her doppelganger eyes which were full of surprise.

"Katherine?!" Jeremy finally figured out what was going on.

"Oh please, you should have realized sooner," Katherine sighed, as she climbed off the younger Gilbert. Elena just stood there, staring at them. Her little brother, with whom she went way over border last night and her doppelganger. It was basically like an out of body experience. She flinched back to reality when Jeremy run past him, closing his belt at the same time. Katherine was still sitting on her bed, legs crossed. Naked. "What.. what is wrong with you?!" Elena blurts out but doesn't move.

"Look who's talking." Katherine rolled her eyes as she got up.

"Get out." Elena couldn't stop looking at that naked bodie that resembled her's so much but in some way seems totally different and so.. appealing.

"I'm just getting started." Katherine said as her eyes darkened and she pushed Elena against the wall. As she tried to fight back she soon realized, that the older vampire was much stronger. "Are you going to kill me?" Katherine's face was just a few inches from Elenas.

She smiled and ripped open Elena's shirt. "No, I'm just gonna fuck you until you feel you're dead."

Katherine threw Elenas shirt across the room and moved to her pants. Elena still tried to push back, but less than before and not only because she knew Katherine would beat her in that game. It's also because something clicked in her head when Katherine said those words. Not only in her head but also her stomach and down there. She felt those shivers of anticipation all over her body. Elena was only wearing her underwear when Katherine flipped her, so she was facing the wall. She felt her stop for a moment and was then pushed to the writing table. Again some silence. She didn't dare to move.

"Bend over," Katherine said at her most demanding voice and Elena obeyed. She then felt her panties being pulled town and something entered her pussy and she gasped. It was painful and exciting at the same time. Slowly the thing was pulled out, only to thrust back in. Another gasp. Her walls gave in and with every next thrust the pain replaced with pleasure.

"I'm gonna fuck you like this until you come so much you can't even breathe anymore and then I'm gonna make you lick my pussy like it's the last day of your life." Katherine breathed into Elenas ear, making her go over the edge for the first time. Katherine saw her back flinch and her perfect little butt stopped responding to her thrusts, but she kept going. She took off her bra and couped both of her breast into her hands and squeezed them gently while fucking her hard with a strap on. As the thrusts got faster again she began to squeeze tighter and her young doppelgangers body gave in once more, now screaming loud, from both pleasure and pain.

"Oh honey, we are far from done.." Katherine smirked and pushed herself once again into the wet deliciousness that was Elena's body.


	2. No pain, no gain

Elena woke up in an unfamiliar place, on an unfamiliar bed with unfamiliar black silk sheets. It was definitely not her own room nor Damon's place where she was also used to wake up. Talking about unfamiliar things – she also wasn't used to waking up in the evening, which it clearly was since the only thing that lit the room was streetlight coming in through a barred window. Elena tried to rise from the bed but fell right back, as she felt a weakness take over. Her mouth tasted like blood and her body hurt all over, especially between the legs. She felt really sore there. That's when she finally realized she was naked. Even in the moonlight she could see bruises and teeth marks on her breasts. Her head fell back on the pillow and she groaned from the pain that got more intensive with every second. What happened to her and why hadn't she recovered like vampires do?  
She heard a door open and the light that came in made her squint. In the light she could see a figure, a female figure that looked very familiar.  
"Katherine," she whispered, her voice sounding broken. Indeed, it was her older dopplegänger who had just entered the room.  
"In the flesh," she exclaimed and when she saw Elena desperately attempting to get out of the bed again, she added: "don't bother, you're still full of vervaine, you don't have the strength. And your injuries won't heal."  
Elena coughed up some more blood and asked: "What did you do to me? Why am I here?"  
Katherine answered with a long laugh. "You don't remember? Oh honey… I fucked you. I fucked you hard, so hard that you bled and cried and came so many times, I couldn't keep count anymore."  
Elena remembered now what had happened. Katherine had slept with Jeremy, pretending to be her, and then she.. Elena blushed. She had fucked her and she liked it, though it hurt so much at the same time. She tilted her head away from her cruel dopplegänger.  
"And to answer your question why are you here.. I don't think you had enough yesterday. I think you need more. I know I do." Katherine teased and with only a second the fast vampire vas towering over Elena, grabbing her throat with one hand. She bended down so she was only a few inches from Elena's face and whispered: "Would you like me to fuck you again?"  
Elena grimaced as she looked at Katherine: "You're disgusting."  
"I take it as a yes," Katherine said and with a fast move, she removed the blanket covering Elena.  
Looking at her naked and bruised dopplegänger turned her on. The marks on her breasts which she had left were swollen and looked like they hurt. Katherine gently caressed them softly with her hands and then suddenly added pressure so Elena winced from pain.  
"That's how it's gonna be. No pain, no gain."  
Katherine moved town, right to Elena's pussy, which was also swollen. Probably from the 10 inch dildo she had used on her yesterday. Many times.  
Katherine carefully touched Elena's lady lips with her tongue and Elena winced again, but this time not only from pain. Katherine continued to fondle her with her tongue, slowly dragging it up and down her slit. Soon Elena's weak moves weren't because she wanted to escape, they were brought on by something else. As were the moans that escaped her mouth.  
Katherine enjoyed herself as Elena was getting more and more wet. She let her tongue do some rougher moves and Elena didn't seem to mind, as she was using all of her strength (and there wasn't much) to push her pubic region closer to Kat, closer to her mouth.  
Soon Elena's breathing got so disrupted that Kat knew it was time. Just as a high pitched moan of pleasure escaped Elena's mouth, Katherine shove all of her fingers into Elena. The moan of pleasure blended with a scream of pain as she pushed her fingers further and further and just when it seemed Elena was about to pass out, she pulled her hand out and got up.  
Elena was left on the bed, quivering from both the orgasm and pain she had just felt. Kat was already standing in the doorway, when she stopped and said: "Almost forgot…"  
She stepped to the little cupboard near Elena's bed and took out a syringe from the drawer.  
"Our daily dose of vervaine," She explained when she injected Elena, who firstly felt pain take over but then got really dizzy and ready to black out once again. Before falling to the darkness she heard Katherine say: "Next time it's gonna be my turn to come. I'm gonna ride that pretty face of yours so long, that you'll be happy you're already dead and can's suffocate again."


End file.
